Ad astra per aspera
by AJ Dark
Summary: La Navidad, una fecha ideal para hacer balance, para recordar, anhelar, disfrutar y ¿Por qué no? Para que los sueños se hagan realidad. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. An it harm none, do what ye will

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_****..**

**Disclamer**: Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R. Yo solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación.

Nota de autora abajo.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

* * *

**I**

**An it harm none, do what ye will**

* * *

Draco terminó de decorar su árbol de Yule. Hizo levitar con la varita la última de las pequeñas figuras que adornarían, un año más, aquel enorme pino que presidía la sala de estar de Malfoy Manor.

_El Abeto marcado siempre de verde está, para representar la inmortalidad._

Compuso una extraña mueca, similar a una sonrisa al rememorar las palabras de aquel poema y contempló en silencio su obra. Recordó, sin poder evitarlo, aquellos años previos al regreso del Lord Tenebroso, cuando sus padres eran simplemente sus padres y él era tan solo Draco. Un niño mimado y consentido, que reía jubiloso, mientras Lucius elevaba por el aire al elfo doméstico de turno, para que pusiera los adornos que el niño elegía. A veces le dejaba su pequeña escoba y, bajo la atenta y vigilante mirada de su madre, ascendía hasta la mismísima punta del abeto, dispuesto a colgar una a una aquellas figuras familiares que adornarían su árbol.

Después se juntaban los tres y quemaban el tronco del pino anterior. Lucius lo echaba dentro de la chimenea y con un elegante giro de varita le prendía fuego mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su vino especiado y los tres, en silencio, contemplaban como la madera crepitaba, lanzando pequeñas llamaradas sinuosas que lamian la rugosidad de la madera, envolviéndola y quemándola despacio.

_Cuando a Yule la rueda ha señalado, se enciende el tronco y reina el astado._

Ahora que el mundo había girado era él quien bebía lentamente de su copa, mirando el salón decorado con guirnaldas verdes y plateadas, aquel lugar frío y solitario en el que se había convertido su hogar.

Con su padre en Azkaban y su madre encerrada en su habitación, negándose a aceptar en su casa a la impura que se había convertido en la única amiga de Draco, estaba abocado a pasar solo las fiestas... Aunque ¿Qué importaba? Hacía mucho que se sentía completamente solo, no habría demasiada diferencia si sus padres estuvieran ahí, junto a él.

En los últimos meses, tras la caída de Voldemort y los juicios de los que, gracias a Potter y Granger, tanto él como su madre habían salido exculpados, todo había cambiado mucho.

Regresó a Hogwarts, al igual que Hermione y, sorprendentemente se habían hecho amigos.

Al principio fue algo incómodo, el mayor detonante acabó siendo el que ambos fueran Premios Anuales, Granger por méritos propios y Draco porque los profesores consideraban peligroso que regresara a las mazmorras, donde la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de casa le veían como un traidor, algo que, a decir verdad a nadie extrañaba, ya que la mayoría de ellos tenían a sus padres enterrados en cementerios familiares o presos en Azkaban, mientras que los Malfoy se habían librado de casi todo con sorprendente facilidad, teniendo en cuenta el peso que tuvieron en la guerra.

Les adjudicaron una torre conjunta y bastantes deberes a los que hacer frente como una unidad. Aquel hecho les obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, el que los amigos de ella no hubieran regresado y los de él simplemente fueran inexistentes, les hacía pasar a ambos muchas horas en la sala común. Empezaron respetando sus espacios y silencios hasta que un día se pusieron a hablar. Tres meses después habían descubierto que las similitudes entre ellos eran mayores a sus diferencias y terminaron inmersos en una precaria amistad, que se afianzaba poco a poco haciendo equilibrios en el fino abismo que hay entre la naciente confianza y el antiguo rencor.

Pero aquellas Navidades ambos habían vuelto a casa y Draco no era capaz de enfrentarse solo a sus fantasmas.

_Cuando el viento del Oeste oigas suspirar, todos los corazones encontrarán descanso y paz_

Nadie podía saber lo que habían sido para él aquellos últimos años, nadie menos Granger. En ella había volcado toda su desesperación, se abrió completamente, dejó que viera a la persona que se escondía tras el miedo, la vergüenza, el despotismo y la arrogancia. Con ella era simplemente quien quería ser y no quien se esperaba que fuera y eso era algo que ni todo el dinero de Gringotts podía pagar.

Le pidió que fuera con él a Malfoy Manor a pasar las fiestas y ella, tras unos minutos del más opresivo silencio, accedió.

Pero no contaron con que en aquel enorme lugar Narcissa era la reina, aún con la deslustrada corona y un "castillo" que no era más que el recuerdo de otros tiempos de mayor grandeza.

Seguían teniendo su apellido y su linaje. Sus riquezas, pese a haberse visto diezmadas, seguían siendo mayores que las de cualquier otra familia de magos de Londres. Sus inversiones eran prósperas gracias ahora a Draco y su nivel de vida no se había visto alterado.

Aun así, la mansión Malfoy no había cambiado desde el día que el Lord Tenebroso la invadió, erigiéndose como monarca de un reino caído en deshonor.

Para Draco aquel día fue la verdadera caída de los Malfoy. No cuando Lucius falló en el Ministerio, no cuando él no realizó su misión de matar a Dumbledore. Ni siquiera cuando Narcissa mintió a Voldemort sin parpadear para salvar la vida de su único hijo.

No.

La caída en desgracia de su familia aconteció en el momento que aquel ser despiadado y cruel se hizo con la casa y con sus vidas, marcando cada rincón del que fue su hogar, ensuciándolo con su putrefacta presencia, destrozando sus recuerdos, mandando al infierno su futuro... Dejando impregnada en cada rincón la esencia del mal que le envolvía. El eco de los gritos de Hermione Granger aún resonaban entre aquellas paredes, erizando su piel cada vez que cerraba los ojos y los escuchaba como si fuera ayer. Los lamentos de la profesora Charity de estudios muggles, también empapaban aquellos muros ensangrentados... Pero para su madre nada de eso parecía importar. Ni la muerte, ni la opresiva sensación de irrealidad, ni los funestos recuerdos. Todo lo que importaba era la sangre, la pureza, la clase social que, quisieran o no los demás reconocer, existía en el mundo mágico, la realeza no era una fantasía si no una realidad, la aristocracia estaba ahí, quisieran o no verla, esperaran o no abolirla y la señora Malfoy cargaba con dos de los apellidos más importantes de esa nobleza, los llevaba con orgullo y parecía dispuesta a defender sus ideales ante cualquiera, incluyendo a su propio hijo.

Sin un solo grito, sin una sola palabra más alta que otra, miró a Granger con una mueca del más absoluto desprecio y después contempló a Draco con decepción. Sintiéndose insultada, dio media vuelta y, con todo el porte y la elegancia que habría de esperarse de una Black, ascendió sin una sola palabra a sus habitaciones, dejando claro, sin necesidad de hablar, que aquella hija de muggles no era bienvenida y que, mientras mancillara su hogar con su presencia, ella se recluiría en su habitación, esperando que su hijo hiciera lo correcto.

Hermione le había mirado con tristeza y comprensión, sin condenarle en absoluto. Se había limitado a ponerse de puntillas y abrazarle, besando su mejilla, envolviéndole con aquel olor a violetas que tan familiar se le hacía en esos últimos tiempos.

— Feliz Navidad, Draco.

Susurró sobre su piel haciendo que todo el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera y, con una última sonrisa salió de la mansión, aferró su baúl, giró su varita y desapareció.

Ahora, él estaba ahí, mirando a su alrededor, la enorme mesa para dos sobre la que flotaban las velas y en la que podían verse manzanas asadas, una enorme jarra de sidra, pavo, puré de patatas y un enorme pastel que asemejaba a un tronco recubierto de chocolate.

Todo como siempre, como cada año, una tradición que pasaba de generación en generación… Aunque, en otras circunstancias habría una gran fiesta unos días después, se abriría el salón de baile, se mandarían las invitaciones y los Greengrass, los Parkinson, los Yaxley, Nott, Zabinni … y la gran mayoría de los linajes más antiguos que comulgaban con los ideales de la pureza de la sangre, se reunirían para celebrar juntos aquellas fechas que cerraban un ciclo y daban comienzo a uno nuevo. Brindarían, bailarían, reirían y cerrarían acuerdos matrimoniales entre copa y copa de vino con jengibre o sidra con canela.

Pero no aquel año, ese Yule los Malfoy no serían invitados a ninguna fiesta y las demás familias tampoco estarían en condiciones de celebrarla porque, la aristocracia había elegido el bando equivocado en la guerra y la sociedad mágica tardaría mucho en olvidarlo.

Draco caminó al lado de la mesa, pasando el índice sobre la madera con aire ausente. Vestido con su túnica de gala y algo despeinado de tanto atusarse en pelo con frustración, se acercó a la chimenea y tomó entre sus dedos un marco de plata bruñida que ocupaba el lugar de honor en el comedor.

Un niño de no más de tres años, rubio y con una enorme sonrisa, le devolvió la mirada, apoyado sobre los brazos de su madre a la que tiraba del pelo llamando su atención. Una joven Narcissa, sentada en un ostentoso sillón de orejas, se aguantaba una sonrisa mientras Lucius, con expresión mucho menos severa, los miraba con satisfacción, apoyado en su elegante bastón. Tras ellos un enorme árbol, exactamente igual al que Draco acababa de decorar, se erigía en mitad del salón.

_¿Dónde estaban aquellos tiempos?_ Pensó con un nudo de tristeza que le hizo tragar en grueso. Dejó la fotografía y se giró pasándose por trigésimo cuarta vez las manos por el cabello. Ya no existían, nada de aquella celebración le parecía feliz, solo los recuerdos de su infancia, en la que aún tenía ilusión, aún sentía alegría y emoción, en la que todavía tenía una verdadera familia.

Pero de eso había pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora no quedaba nada. Solo el sabor agridulce de lo que un día fue una época hermosa.

No había música alegre, ni dulces que le hicieran sonreír, ni regalos, ni risas, ni cuentos estúpidos de amor y paz. Ni siquiera el consumismo por el que todos parecían dejarse llevar le afectaba a él que el único regalo que deseaba hacer no había sido pagado con oro.

La echaba de menos…

Había deseado de forma casi obsesiva que ella estuviera con él, que ella le diera la calma que necesitaba, que fuera su áncora en aquella tempestad de emociones descontroladas en las que estaba inmersa su vida.

Si él no fuera quien era, juraría que aquello que había comenzado a arraigar en su corazón, o en su alma o donde coño anidaran esas cosas, era lo más parecido al amor que lograría llegar a sentir alguien tan malogrado como él. Pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Era incapaz de entender lo que sentía por ella. Le gustaba estar a su lado, hablar, incluso discutir, la veía hermosa con aquel cabello enmarañado que solía sujetar en una coleta mientras estudiaba, encontraba adolarables sus dedos manchados de tinta y el olor a violetas de su champú… se había vuelto un maldito cursi, pero le daba igual.

_Luz en los ojos y suave al tocar; habla menos, escucha más _

Se arrepentía de los años en los que había sido injusto con ella, aunque admitía que seguiría haciéndolo si no fuera por lo que le había tocado a él sufrir en la guerra. En el fondo no se merecía a alguien como Hermione y lo sabía, tal vez por eso se había conformado con ser su amigo, ocultando el modo en que temblaban sus manos cuando se acercaba a ella, la forma en que latía desbocado su corazón cuando la castaña besaba su mejilla o le abrazaba, con esas muestras tan Gryffindors a las que no acababa de acostumbrarse, pero que secretamente le encantaban.

Era contrario a su naturaleza eso de sacrificarse, todos sus instintos le exigían que la tomara, que la sedujera y la intentara retener a su lado. Era un Malfoy y quería todo, anhelaba tener lo mejor y ella era el mayor tesoro que jamás encontraría, era muy consciente de ello, porque era la primera persona en su vida que le apreciaba por ser él, o mejor aún, pese a serlo.

Pero no tenía nada más que un alma atormentada y un cuerpo torturado que ofrecerle, el desprecio de una sociedad que la adoraba como a una heroína de guerra y que la condenaría al ostracismo si la vieran junto a él. Una familia rota, unos padres que la despreciarían… No podía hacerle eso. Su madre tenía razón, su deber era cumplir el contrato de matrimonio que había firmado el Yule anterior y casarse con Astoria Greengrass en unos años. Poco a poco las aguas se calmarían, los Malfoy recuperarían su posición y todo volvería a la normalidad. Tendrían un niño de sangre pura que continuaría su linaje, el apellido Malfoy seguiría vivo y las cosas serían como siempre habrían debido ser…

_Vivir y dejar vivir, justamente dar y recibir._

Deber, obligación, compromiso…

Vió a su madre, elegantemente ataviada con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, que descendía con aire regio por las escaleras y cerró los ojos, el viento golpeó una de las contraventanas y Draco inspiró con fuerza, escuchando una vez más las palabras de aquel poema que había encontrado unos meses atrás en un pequeño libro familiar que Luna Lovegood le había prestado.

_Cuando el viento del Sur sientas llegar, el amor en la boca te va a besar._

Con un hechizo no verbal apagó las velas y se acercó a ella con decisión. Cuando llegó a su lado extendió una mano que ella tomó con prontitud.

— Madre — Se acercó a dar un beso en su mejilla, algo que sorprendió a Narcissa ya que tales muestras de afecto no eran muy comunes en él — Te quiero — Si el beso había impresionado a la señora Malfoy, aquello la había dejado atónita, pues su hijo llevaba años sin decirle algo así, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se empañaron levemente, no en vano era su madre y le amaba pese a lo que pudiera a veces parecer — Siempre lo haré, pero este no es mi sitio, ya no.

Se cuadró y agarró la capa de invierno que colgaba del perchero, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior con una auténtica sonrisa que asomaba por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo miró el cielo despejado, en cuya bóveda se alzaba la luna en su cenit.

_Cuando viaje a su cima la luna, el deseo en tu corazón, busca._

—_ Expeto Patronum_

Exclamó, y un humo plateado salió de la punta de su varita, denso y serpenteante, se agrandó y tomó forma, hasta que una hermosa nutria se perdió en la oscuridad, emisaria fantasmal del mensaje de Navidad más extraño y sincero de toda la historia de la magia.

_Feliz encuentro, feliz partida, calienta el corazón y enciende las mejillas._

* * *

_N/A:_

_He de añadir varias cosas:_

_1) El título de la historia "__Astra per aspera__" significa "A las estrellas, a través de las dificultades" y es el lema que se usó en las misiones "Apolo" a la Luna._

_Me gusta porque las estrellas son inalcanzables, o lo eran, del mismo modo que Hermione era inalcanzable para Draco, pero consigue llegar a ella, pese a los problemas. Es como conseguir tocar el cielo con los dedos tras las vicisitudes acontecidas._

_2) Los pequeños retazos de poema son parte traducida de la Rede of the wiccae, así como el título del primer capítulo que, traducido más o menos viene a decir "las acciones que no hagan daño, pueden hacerse a tu voluntad" Es la base de este "Credo" wiccano, una religión neopagana que me parece bonita de veras, en la que se celebran los Sabbats y los Esbats, como Yule. Me apetecía basarme un poco en ellos y de paso, insinuar que Luna y su familia tienen algo que ver en esta "percepción" de la magia, como dejando que forme parte del mundo de Potter._

_Aquí la frase es contradictoria porque Draco sí hará daño con sus acciones, a su madre, por ejemplo. Pero solo le causa dolor por su terquedad y su orgullo, por no querer que él sea feliz anteponiendo esa felicidad a las creencias que ella tiene. Por lo tanto no es él quien le va a causar dolor, si no ella misma y su falta de aceptación._


	2. All I want for Christmas is you

**_II_**

**_All I want for christmas is you_**

* * *

Hermione abrazó a Ginny y cogió una bandeja repleta de pasteles con forma de árbol de Navidad para llevarla a la sala, donde el resto de Weasleys, Harry incluido, estaban riendo y hablando a voces, tan altas que se podían escuchar desde la cocina, por encima del estruendo de la música muggle navideña que los gemelos hacían sonar, a saber como, con un viejo radiocasete sin pilas.

— ¡Baja esa música George!

— ¿George? ¡Mamá! — Dijo su hermano — ¡Yo soy George!

— Está bien, está bien — La señora Weasley hacía aspavientos con una mano mientras llevaba una bandeja de galletas con forma de enormes estrellas de colores — Fred baja ese sonido.

— ¡No soy Fred! ¡Él es Fred!

Su madre clavó los ojos en ellos, fulminándolos con la mirada y George... ¿O era Fred? Agarró una galleta por encima del hombro de ella y le besó la mejilla, mientras su hermano aplastaba los labios en el otro carrillo antes de salir medio flotando hacia donde Ron y Harry estaban lanzando bolas de navidad al gigantesco árbol, al que no le cabían más adornos.

— Estos chicos — Murmuró Molly con voz severa pese a la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

Hermione dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, abrazandose a si misma.

Aquel año era diferente. Aún no habían encontrado a sus padres, pese a que Kingsley y Harry estaban haciendo todo cuanto podían. Eran tiempos difíciles, la postguerra había caído sobre la sociedad mágica como un cubo de agua helada. Sí, la amenaza de Voldemort había sido erradicada, pero las facciones de psicópatas seguidores de Tom Riddle no habían sido disueltas aún y estaba resultando un arduo trabajo para todos. Volver a la normalidad costaría algo más que unos meses.

Pero meses era todo lo que había hecho falta para que Hermione cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

Regresar a Hogwarts no fue tan divertido como otros años, ya no estaban Harry ni Ron allí y ya no era una niña. La guerra había cambiado a todos, incluso a ella, incluso a... Draco.

Convivir con el Slytherin había resultado ser algo absolutamente revelador. Los últimos años le habían pasado factura y la persona con la que Hermione se encontró compartiendo horas de estudio y deberes no era, para nada, la misma que había dejado tiempo atrás antes de partir en pos de los horrocruxes.

La madurez los había alcanzado, tal vez antes de tiempo, obligandoles a cambiar, a adaptarse, a ver y vivir las cosas de otra forma, bajo otro prisma diferente.

Tras los muros de su torre habían dejado poco a poco de ser Malfoy y Granger para ser solo Draco y Hermione.

Habían sido horas y horas compartidas. Miradas de complicidad, lágrimas vertidas por el miedo y la desesperanza.

Él vivía acosado por fantasmas que no parecían dejarle vivir, ella en un mundo de recuerdos imposibles de olvidar.

Se hicieron amigos, confidentes... Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, dado lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser, ella se enamoró.

No de un modo puro e inocente como fue su enamoramiento por Ron. Esta vez, con todo el entendimiento de una mujer que veía en Draco tanto su luz, como su oscuridad.

Sabía que su rostro era una máscara impenetrable de gesto altivo, a veces hasta grosero. Pero también sabía que cuando se sentía herido, se mordía la lengua y su labio se torcía levemente. Cuando estaba frustrado o nervioso, enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos hasta despeinarse. Cuando se avergonzaba por algo, metía la mano en su bolsillo y apuñaba la tela retorciendola sin un solo gesto que le delatara.

No era una buena persona, no al menos de la forma noble en la que lo eran Harry o Ron. Supuso que la astucia no era el único rasgo de una serpiente, también era egoísta, pero ella aún recordaba el modo en que ayudó a Goyle cuando Crabbe murió en la Sala de los Menesteres. Era cruel, pero ella no olvidaba las noches en las que se había despertado en el sillón de la sala común para descubrir a Draco, con gesto atormentado, arrodillado a su lado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la sonrosada cicatriz que Bellatrix había dejado en su antebrazo, como si a base de caricias esperara hacerla desaparecer. No era amable, había sido receptora de su sarcasmo y sus insultos durante años, nadie mejor que ella para certificarlo, pero parecía algo tan lejano... Como si fuera una vida distinta, una vida pasada.

Había aprendido que hay muchos modos de ser valiente y muchas formas de amar, que no solo existen el negro y el blanco, si no muchos tonos de gris que se deberían valorar.

Suspiró abrazandose más, sonriendo al ver como Harry tomaba a Ginny de la cintura y la arrastraba bajo un ramillete de muérdago para robarle un beso que ella devolvió con ganas. Los gemelos empezaron a silbar mientras Ronald rodaba los ojos y atacaba el plato de los bizcochos.

— ¡Quieto ahí!

La señora Weasley golpeó su mano y continuó poniendo la mesa con Fleur, que reía al ver como Ron se sentaba junto a Charlie, Percy, Bill y su padre, con aire contrariado.

No debió haber aceptado la oferta de Draco para ir a Malfoy Manor. Sabía que sería un error, pero él había clavado aquellos ojos de plata fundida en ella, con una súplica que jamás admitiría en voz alta, brillando en sus pupilas y no pudo negarse.

Habría ido con él al mismo infierno, Merlín sabría por qué, le gustaría saber como había llegado a convertirse en una imbécil de ese calibre.

Pero todo había ido mal, solo con ver la cara de Narcissa Malfoy supo que no debería estar allí, aquel nunca sería su sitio. Era bonito soñar con que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos, soñar con sus besos, con sus caricias... Pero no existía un futuro más allá de los sueños.

Así que se marchó besando su mejilla, porque sabía, que todo cuanto le quedaba era su madre y le dolía ver el dolor en aquel rostro que, contra todo pronóstico y desafiando a la lógica, había aprendido a querer.

Su amistad perduraría, decidió con una sonrisa, haciendo gala de ese optimismo Gryffindor que la caracterizaba. Le necesitaba en su vida y sería feliz por él cuando saliera adelante. Estaría a su lado del único modo que le era permitido estar, a escondidas.

Un golpe en la puerta le devolvió a la realidad y agarró de nuevo la bandeja, dispuesta a festejar con aquella familia que, en cierto modo, era la suya.

— ¡Andrómeda!

Molly abrazó brevemente a la recién llegada mientras Harry cogía a su ahijado en brazos riendo y haciendo caras extrañas. El pequeño Teddy transformó su nariz en el hocico de un cerdo y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

— Oh pequeño señorito ¡Eso no se hace!

Su sonriente abuela le recuperó y lo dejó en una silla de bebés para poder saludar a todos con sendos besos en las mejillas.

— Hermione

Ron estiró la mano hacia ella invitándola a sentarse a su lado y lo hizo dejando escapar un suspiro cuandó él apretó cariñosamente su mano ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos y su madre, que aún guardaban la no tan secreta esperanza de que ambos retomaran la relación que dejaron en el verano.

La castaña sonrió porque sabía que no les gustaba Lavender, quien al parecer, tras recuperarse de las terribles heridas que sufrió, esperaba cazar a uno de los héroes del momento y, obviamente, sus garras habían caído en Ro-Ro.

Poco a poco todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa alegremente decorada. La música seguía, algo más suavemente y el sonido de risas, arrastrones de sillas, empujones y demás, era la banda sonora perfecta para un día como aquel.

Fred y George se metían con Ronald mientras Harry sonreía y agarraba la mano de Ginny por debajo del mantel. Fleur servía la comida a Bill con ojos brillantes y Percy daba un discurso rimbombante y aburrido sobre su nuevo puesto en el ministerio. Molly, cucharón en mano, iba poniendo montañas de puré en los platos y Arthur, a escondidas , intentaba descubrir de que modo funcionaba el radiocassete hechizado.

El olor del pavo, la canela y la manzana llenaba el ambiente de una calidez tan familiar que Hermione se sintió en casa, arropada por los suyos, querida y feliz. Pese al pinchazo de nostalgia y tristeza que le hacía pensar en Draco

De pronto una nutria plateada hermosa y brillante se apareció ante ellos dejando un rastro de luz a su paso. Todos en la mesa la miraron fijamente, pues sabían que aquel era el patronus de Hermione, pero también sabían que la varita de la chica estaba en la mesa de café, al menos a cinco metros de distancia.

— ¿Pero qué...

Harry se interrumpió cuando la voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó en La Madriguera

— No se dónde estás, pero tú si sabes como encontrarme. Ven.

La voz del chico era arrogante y firme, la misma que usaría para dirigirse a un elfo doméstico y sus amigos miraban el vacío dejado por la nutria con ceños arrugados y atónitos ante lo que acababan de ver. La castaña se levantó como un resorte mirando a Molly y a Arthur que asintieron habiéndose dado cuenta de que el joven Malfoy era algo más que un extraño nuevo amigo para ella.

— ¿Hermione?

Harry la miraba interrogante pues, aunque le había costado mucho, acabó confesando a sus amigos los sentimientos que Draco había despertado en ella y, pese a que la querían igual, estaban convencidos de que se había vuelto loca. El que estuviera a puto de marcharse en mitad de la noche... Y de la cena, por una orden de aquel imbécil, se lo confirmaba

— Todo está bien. Confía en mi.

Corrió hacia la puerta, cogiendo la varita de camino, el corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y una emoción desconocida amenazaba con desbordarla a cada paso.

¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso Draco acababa de insinuar lo que ella creía? Le daba miedo albergar una esperanza que podía acabar con su corazón echo pequeños pedazos. Pero ¿Por qué si no Draco había conseguido por fin conjurar un patronus? ¿Por qué además era exactamente igual al suyo?

No en vano era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, obviamente sabía la respuesta, solo había un motivo por el que aquello ocurría y tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño por si, al despertar se veía sumida en una realidad distinta y dolorosa.

Se pellizcó mientras de ponía la capa y se aparecía en la puerta de la Mansión de los Malfoy.

— Has venido

Se giró, tiritando en mitad de la nieve y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los gélidos de él. Sonaba sorprendido, como si de verdad no hubiera esperado que ella fuera a buscarle.

— Claro

Sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Más bien la miró furioso desabotonándose la capa con movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así Granger? ¿Acaso intentas morir de frío? — Le puso la prenda que aun guardaba su calor por encima y ella se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez por el olor y la calidez que desprendía su ropa — Si te mueres en mi casa acabaré finalmente en Azkaban, nadie creería que no fue culpa mía.

Ella soltó una risita, acostumbrada ya al sentido del humor de aquella serpiente.

— Te enfriarás y te pondrás enfermo — Hermione le tendió la mano — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Le costó un mundo hacer aquella pregunta, tal vez por miedo al rechazo porque, pese a saber que él era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle nada, no sabía exactamente para que la había llamado y temía equivocarse.

Pero Draco tomó su mano y se acercó, entrelanzando sus dedos. La mano libre ascendió, introduciendose bajo su pelo hasta aferrar su nuca y anclarla a él.

— Si Hermione, quiero irme contigo.

Habló sobre su boca y la castaña pudo sentir su aliento acariciarla. En un gesto insconciente se lamió los labios y escuchó el sonido bronco y bajo que escapó de la garganta de él.

Sabía lo que aquella frase significaba y cerró los ojos alzándose de puntillas.

Draco rozó muy levemente sus labios, frotandolos con los suyos una vez, dos. Mordió el inferior con suavidad, instándola a que se abriera para él y ella lo hizo. Aceptó a su lengua con anhelo, uniéndose a la exploración de sus bocas de forma activa. Lamian, mordisqueaban, absorbían... Era un duelo lento y profundo en el que no había vencedores o vencidos, solo sensaciones compartidas, deseos prohibidos, ansias comunes... Fue un beso de los que no precisan de palabras que lo acompañen, un beso que existe por si mismo, lleno de plenitud, de pasión, de entrega. El rubio abrazó su cintura y ella se enredó en su cuerpo como la hiedra, envolviendole con sus brazos y sus piernas mientras hundía los dedos en sus cabellos y la lengua en su boca con desesperación. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas el tiempo que pasaron unidos en aquel beso interminable, pero finalmente se separaron, mirándose a los ojos sorprendidos de que un solo beso hubiera marcado sus almas para siempre.

— Me ha costado mucho descubrir donde está mi lugar. Pero finalmente lo he encontrado.

La voz de Draco rompió el silencio que les envolvía y sonó con fuerza.

— ¿Y cual es? — preguntó Hermione con un susurro

— Contigo — Respondió sin titubear — Si estás conmigo... Todos los demás pueden irse al infierno.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a colapsar el beso les absorbió a ambos. En aquel momento la suavidad no existía, era un intercambio violento, salvaje. Un beso posesivo y animal. Una vez más, ambos se entregaron con deleite a la degustación de sus labios mientras el tiempo a su alrededor perdía todo significado, eran solo ella y él.

Cuando Hermione regresó a la Madriguera, no lo hizo sola. Entró al salón aferrando con firmeza la mano del ex-mortífago y mirando a su familia con la súplica en los ojos.

Suspirando Ron sacó otro plato y Ginny fue por cubiertos, mientras Fred acercaba otra silla más. La señora Weasley les invitó a sentarse y Draco se sorprendió al encontrar al lado a su tía Andrómeda a la que nunca había conocido. Ella sonrió con sinceridad y dio unas palmaditas en su mano, para después sumirse en una interesante conversación con Molly acerca de los dientes de los bebés.

Era curioso, pensó Hermione cuando sintió como Draco aferraba su mano bajo la mesa, como la magia, milagro de la Navidad era capaz de unir a las personas y llevar la felicidad cuando la esperanza estaba perdida.

La música llegó a sus oídos haciéndola sonreir.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Sí, todo lo que quería en Navidad era él... Enlazó sus dedos, sintiendo la caricia de su dedo en el dorso de la mano. Y por fin lo había conseguido.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Mis musos están poco colaboradores hoy y la limitación de palabras me ha resultado en esta ocasión una faena... el segundo capítulo se me ha quedado pequeño! Demasiadas cosas en el aire y demás, pero bueno, un reto es un reto!_

_Para todas las que siempre andan por aqui ^^_

_Besos y saludos_

_AJ_

****_N/A_

_1) El título del segundo capítulo es de una canción que se llama igual, creo que pertenece a Mariah Carey, aunque personalmente la conocí por la película de Love Actually versionada por Olivia Olson. "Todo lo que quiero por Navida, eres tú"_

_2) Fred Weasley sigue vivo porque es Navidad, porque yo sigo creyendo que Peter Pan existe, que los reyes Magos no son los padres, que Fred Weasley esquivó el Avada y que el epílogo de JK R. es una leyenda urbana._


End file.
